Our Beginning
by CsillaDream
Summary: A retelling of Yuuichiro's escape from the vampire city, what if he had carried Mikaela out on his back? [ UA one-shot ]


**Csilla:** **Hi~ I started this shortly after watching the first episode of Owari no Seraph because I was upset that Mikaela died (Yes, I know what happens next in the series thus expect more for these two)**

 **Warning: Universe-Alterations, enough said.**

* * *

There was burning in my lungs as I ran. Ran as fast as I could and as far as I could away from what had been our home for four long years. My legs threatened to give in, but I didn't listen. I couldn't listen. If I cave even just slightly, the vampires behind us would surely catch up to us.

"Yuu-chan~" A weak voice ghosted past the loud drumming of adrenaline in my ear. Mika

I knew what he was going to say so before he could waste any more energy, I growled: "Don't you dare say another word,"

Up ahead I could feel something unfamiliar brushing against my cheek, but compared to what lied behind us - anything was better! I did my best to pick up my pace without jostling Mika too much or making his injuries worse. With the last of my energy, I sent us running down what seemed like an endless tunnel that eventually lead to a blinding white scenery.

I blinked to adjust my eyes, but in that instance I felt my body tumble forward. A pained groan followed me as I tumbled down a extremely cold slope before finally leveling out and sliding a couple more feet.

* * *

There was a burning in my throat. No matter how much I tried, it felt like I just couldn't get enough air into my lungs. The darkness constricted around my throat as it threatened to eat away at my conscious mind. I just barely registered the dampness that was spreading from my front onto his back. I could feel a slight trembling beneath me and I knew Yuu must be at his limit: 'Yuu-chan~'

"Don't you dare say another word," the low rumble beneath me reminded me that I was still alive regardless of the constricting darkness around me.

Yuu has always been there to give me strength whenever I gave Lord Ferid my blood in exchange for delicious food, ingredients, or other miscellaneous items. If it wasn't for his proud declarations that he would defeat all the vampires that kept them hostage, I'm sure I would have given up on living.

Somewhere within my musings, Yuu must have made it outside the vampire city because the next thing I knew I was sliding down a chilled and numbing surface that gave way under my weight immediately. I glanced as best as I could side-to-side and suddenly I felt something fill me. For a moment I felt alive. Gingerly, as not to disturb my injury, I lifted my hand to feel - snow.

* * *

Blue eyes began to water, Mika just couldn't believe that after four years he was outside of the vampire city. He was free. And so was Yuu. If only the others had been able to make it too...

Green eyes widened as they flew quickly around until they landed on a disheveled blond to their owner's left side. The blood still look pretty fresh as it continued to stain the front of the white fabric his companion wore.

"Mika!" Yuuichiro cried out as he pushed himself over to his childhood friend.

There was a crunch a few feet behind the raven, who immediately got into a defensive stance with the stolen gun aimed at the source: three black-hooded figures stood. 'Vampires...?' Yuuichiro wondered for a brief moment before all three lowered their hoods to reveal: two older ravens, one male and one female, and one brunette. Yuu couldn't help, but notice that they were dressed differently than him. Different than the noble vampires. So who were these people?

It wasn't long before the older male raven introduced themselves as the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, which made both of eyes widened. Their world hadn't been completely wiped out by the mysterious virus from four years ago. Muffled noises to his side, Mika glanced over to see raven locks hiding his companion's face, but after living side-by-side for over four years, the blond saw the signs. Yuu was crying.

A violent cough shook his body and the blond could feel his consciousness wavering, but to his side he could clearly hear the concern in Yuu's voice: "MIKA! Y-You g-gotta h-help h-him..."

The raven looked over at the three adults with watery green eyes. The man of the group gave a small nod to both the girls flanking his sides, who rushed over to them. The brunette carefully rolled Mika onto his side while her companion placed her cloak underneath him before they both carefully rolled him over top the cloak then onto his other side. Once the cloak was between Mika and the snowy ground, stained red with his blood, the girls slowly lifted the edges high enough that the blond was a good foot from the ground. Yuu watched as the older raven walked over to them before draping his cloak over top of Mika, who likely welcomed the additional warmth.

"You know, you two will be useful in exterminating the vampires..." He commented as he led all of them down the snowy hill until they came upon a military vehicle.

The three adults somehow managed to get Mika into the car without wounding him further. Or so Yuu wanted to believe as he crawled in next to the blond, immediately cradling his head in his lap. He did not want to lose his last family member. Not when he finally accepted them. He couldn't lose Mika too.

He leaned forward until he was able to bury his face into Mika's blond locks, "Thank you," He whispered positive that even over the dull roar of the engine, his words reached his companion.

* * *

 **Csilla: Please don't expect this to turn into a multi-chapter fanfiction... I may/may not write another UA for them (sorta like a sequel) but for the most part, expect AUs (my specialty or so I'm told~)**


End file.
